kingdom hearsts in our world my 2nd chapter
by mysterios
Summary: here it is the 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

When we last left our hero he had just deafeted the beast and a strange figure had amerged from the fog lets find out what heppens

"Hello Sora " said the figure "impressive i must say while i could have done alot better you have put on quite a show" "oh but where are my manners of course you can't see me in this fog" as the figure stepped out sora noticed the flaming red hair and the black coat and the unmistakable smirk of Axel "Axel it's you i can't believe it" "we will have time for introductions later Sora" Axel said, "For now we need to get out of here heartless and nobodies are comming" this seemed strange to Sora because heartless and nobodies never worked together just the thought of nobodies and heartless working together struck pure terror into his heart "apparently,"Axel said "Xemnas made a deal with Malificent so that when he has control of kingdom hearts she will gain control of the army, i know a place where we are will be safe, leon and the others are there." Sora wonderd how Axel knew about leon and the others but he thought it best to keep it to himself. "So were is this "safe" place"Sora said. "Ironically the only safe place from the heartless and nobodies is actually there home world "the world that never was" Sora looked up at Axel like he was crazy and before he could speak they were surrounded by nobodies and before sora could attack Axel had pulled him through a darkness portal "what did you do that for!" Sora yelles "You had no chance of deafeting them Sora they would've just kept comming i can't lose you like i lost Roxas." Roxas (Sora's nobody) had been deemed dead for a while now the only way anyone would rember him was through his mental connection with Sora though he was supposedly dead he could still ,every now and then, hear the distant voice of Roxas he sometimes even dremt that Roxas was talking to him "well you won't i can fend for myself against nobodies and heartless it's not like i've never killed any of them before."said Sora "Sora you don't understand they have all gotten alot strone=ger since you have been passed out" Sora looked at him curiosly "Passed out what do you mean"Sora asked "Well when you thought that i had faded back to darkness when we were fighting nobodies but as i was in the darkness a hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me back into the light" sora thought "_could it be kairi or riku i wonder_" "and i woke up and i ran to the fight as fast as i could but as soon as i got there there was a flash of light and i woke up to find you fighting the beast" Sora understood what was happening but what he didn't understood was what he was supposed to do now he had no idea where Xemnas was or how he could defeat him now that he was more powerful than ever "so what now"Sora said "We are headed for the world that never was."

well there you have it the 2nd capter to the "sora in our world" story and ill be workin on the rest but for now i think ill have a little nap

sincerly

yours

mysterios


	2. Chapter 2

When we last left our hero he had just deafeted the beast and a strange figure had amerged from the fog lets find out what heppens

"Hello Sora " said the figure "impressive i must say while i could have done alot better you have put on quite a show" "oh but where are my manners of course you can't see me in this fog" as the figure stepped out sora noticed the flaming red hair and the black coat and the unmistakable smirk of Axel "Axel it's you i can't believe it" "we will have time for introductions later Sora" Axel said, "For now we need to get out of here heartless and nobodies are comming" this seemed strange to Sora because heartless and nobodies never worked together just the thought of nobodies and heartless working together struck pure terror into his heart "apparently,"Axel said "Xemnas made a deal with Malificent so that when he has control of kingdom hearts she will gain control of the army, i know a place where we are will be safe, leon and the others are there." Sora wonderd how Axel knew about leon and the others but he thought it best to keep it to himself. "So were is this "safe" place"Sora said. "Ironically the only safe place from the heartless and nobodies is actually there home world "the world that never was" Sora looked up at Axel like he was crazy and before he could speak they were surrounded by nobodies and before sora could attack Axel had pulled him through a darkness portal "what did you do that for!" Sora yelles "You had no chance of deafeting them Sora they would've just kept comming i can't lose you like i lost Roxas." Roxas (Sora's nobody) had been deemed dead for a while now the only way anyone would rember him was through his mental connection with Sora though he was supposedly dead he could still ,every now and then, hear the distant voice of Roxas he sometimes even dremt that Roxas was talking to him "well you won't i can fend for myself against nobodies and heartless it's not like i've never killed any of them before."said Sora "Sora you don't understand they have all gotten alot strone=ger since you have been passed out" Sora looked at him curiosly "Passed out what do you mean"Sora asked "Well when you thought that i had faded back to darkness when we were fighting nobodies but as i was in the darkness a hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me back into the light" sora thought "_could it be kairi or riku i wonder_" "and i woke up and i ran to the fight as fast as i could but as soon as i got there there was a flash of light and i woke up to find you fighting the beast" Sora understood what was happening but what he didn't understood was what he was supposed to do now he had no idea where Xemnas was or how he could defeat him now that he was more powerful than ever "so what now"Sora said "We are headed for the world that never was."

well there you have it the 2nd capter to the "sora in our world" story and ill be workin on the rest but for now i think ill have a little nap

sincerly

yours

mysterios


End file.
